


Going Out West

by foxtales



Series: You Could Make a Killing [2]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Gen, Mercenaries, Unusual Side Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Way back in 2009, I did a time stamp writing meme on lj. The prompt was for three months after Pass the Ammo.Title from the Gomez song of the same name.
Series: You Could Make a Killing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Going Out West

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in 2009, I did a time stamp writing meme on lj. The prompt was for three months after Pass the Ammo.
> 
> Title from the Gomez song of the same name.

Richard shook his head as he checked his e-mail. He had a message from Vin Tanner--his American contact--offering him his choice of four assignments whilst Top Gear was filming in America next week. Feast or famine, he thought, reading the carefully coded message. He was thinking of taking on two of the four assignments although he knew he'd have to be very careful due to the watchful eyes of Clarkson and May. Ever since Spain three months ago, they watched his comings and goings closely. He couldn't be too upset about it since he was doing the same to them, though.

He wrote a reply to Tanner, a grin settling on his face as he sent the message. Not only was he going to be able to drive a Mustang from California to the salt flats of Bonneville, Utah, he was going to be able to see Vin and Ezra again and actually have a chance to catch up. They'd not had an opportunity since Rich had been in the American South challenge, where they'd met up in New Orleans. They'd come to visit him whilst he was in hospital, but he didn't really count that as he couldn't remember anything about it.

"What's got you in such a happy mood, Hammond," James asked from the doorway to Richard's small office.

"I'm going to be catching up with Tanner and Standish whilst we're in America," he said casually.

James' eyes narrowed as he thought, but he smiled once he remembered. "From New Orleans."

"Yes. In San Francisco."

"Brilliant. Clarkson and Standish can get into another argument over which red wine goes best with real Chilean Sea Bass whilst Tanner and I discuss Porsche Boxters."

Richard laughed, knowing Tanner and Standish would provide the perfect cover for him whilst he took care of his assignment. "Glad to know you'll be enjoying yourself, May. Now, I've got to get back to work so that Mindy doesn't kill me when I come in late tonight."

May nodded and ducked out of the office.

James poked his head into Jeremy's office down the hall. "I think Hammond's got something going to happen whilst we're in San Francisco. We'd best keep a close watch."

Jeremy nodded and James moved on down to his own office, wondering what Hammond had up his sleeve. Whatever it was, and Tanner and Standish had to be a part of it, he and Clarkson would figure it out.


End file.
